1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the deployment of payloads from spacecraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the devices presently used for deploying payloads from spacecraft depend on pyrotechnic devices, frequently utilizing spring-loaded pistons to impart necessary separation velocities. Such devices result in a relatively short separation stroke necessitating the use of relatively high forces. This, combined with uncertainties in the payloads center of mass, often results in undesirable tip off rates. Additionally, spring failure scenarios often dictate wide design margins to insure no re-contact of space vehicles.